


What a Beautiful Crime

by birbwrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A/A, Alpha x Alpha, M/M, Omegaverse, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbwrites/pseuds/birbwrites
Summary: Alfred loves his roommate with all his heart, but Arthur never seems to pay him the same amount of notice. One day, both of the Alphas come to a big surprise when Arthur's biggest secret is exposed!





	What a Beautiful Crime

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at, like, 2am and I didn’t get it beta read so just ignore any mistakes, okay.  
> Dedicated to some close friends of mine on tumblr.

“I’m wearing sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt. Why are you eyeing me like that?”

The edges of Alfred’s lips pulled themselves up into a mischievous grin. He hadn’t expected Arthur not to notice, he was being quite conspicuous with his manner of ‘checking out’.

“Does that even matter?” He hummed in response, hitting the small circular button on his phone to switch the device off.

Arthur cast his gaze awkwardly to the side, as if unsure of how to answer.

“I can still think you’re hot when you’re hiding your skin, Art.” The taller of the Alphas sighed, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and toying with the fabric of his khaki shorts.

“…That’s charming.” Arthur answered nonchalantly, albeit somewhat hesitantly before making his way across the room to his desk- one he had constantly reminded Alfred to stay away from.

It was his desk specifically used for studying, and he knew how boisterous Alfred could get sometimes.. Losing any useful source for his education was always a burden and Arthur knew how to get angry when necessary.

Whilst the Brit began rummaging through his drawers for God knows what, Alfred wondered if Arthur was genuinely unaffected by his compliment and whether or not he should feel offended that he hadn’t received the reaction he was hoping for.

They both fell into a comfortable silence, the only sound within the room emitting from the drawer Arthur seemed so immersed in.

Alfred fidgeted. Why couldn’t the other look so immersed in him for once? They rarely ever got… What would one say, 'saucy’ with each other.

Yes, with those taut thighs protected by that baggy layer of clothing, and that flawless pale skin that the American couldn’t resist whenever Arthur got changed in front of him.. It was pretty difficult to not try to spark something up for a bit of fun. Yet, every time Alfred would flirt, Arthur would more than often ignore him.

Within moments, the taller of the two was on his feet and quietly approaching the Brit; footsteps muffled on the carpeted floor.

“What’re you looking for?” He asked, peering over the smaller blonde’s shoulder. That light musky scent weaving its way up the Alpha’s nose and sending his heart fluttering with joy. As much as he would have loved to stay exactly where he was, Arthur seemed to have different plans…

It wasn’t long before he felt a weight on his chest, and a flustered looking Brit glaring up at him. He staggered backwards a little at the push delivered through his torso.  
Arthur on the other hand, took on a more defensive stance and crossed his arms over his chest, bumping his leg against the drawer to shut it behind him. “What do you think   
you’re doing? I know this dorm’s small, but I’ve given you precise orders on where to not cross, and right now, you’re violating that policy.”

Alfred watched a hand thrust out to the side of the scolding blonde, finger pointing at a trail of tape the green eyed Alpha had set down the day he had moved in. He stifled a laugh. “Guess I’ve been naughty.”

Arthur didn’t seem to find that very funny. “Oh, for God’s sake, just bugger off.”

“Why should I? What'cha hiding from me?” Alfred probed.

“Like that’s any of your business.”

“Would you tell me if I went back onto my side?”

“No.”

Alfred furrowed his brows and chewed on the inside of his lip. Arthur was being awfully secretive and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. After all, they were room mates and this desk was for studying so what was it in there that was so embarrassing he couldn’t share it with him?

Standing his ground despite Arthur’s warnings to move him along, the taller Alpha’s eyes began searching for any particular clue or piece of evidence that could give the other away… And that’s when he saw it.

At first, Alfred didn’t know what to think. Within Arthur’s grasp was a brush. Not one you’d find with painting, or one you’d use with your hair, but one for.. Well, the only other thing he could possibly think of was make-up. The tips had progressively turned into a shade of pink; definitely insinuating it was one used to apply blush.

Alfred’s eyes slowly widened, and comically, so did Arthur’s as they both finally came to realise their current predicament.

“Fuck!” Arthur exclaimed, ears tinting red as he hurriedly hid his hand behind his back and squeezed his eyes shut. It was as though it’d make everything (and everyone for that matter) disappear, but alas it was to no avail.

“Wow, I never thought you did that sort of stuff Arthur,” Alfred breathed, his own face heating up a little. He rubbed at the back of his neck, a small smile welcoming itself on his face.

Now he understood why Arthur wanted him gone.

What was he supposed to do in this situation? Arthur was embarrassed and that was cute as heck. Should he play off the whole thing with a tease? No, that’d be a douchey thing to do…

“That’s, uh, that’s pretty cool!” He blurted, “Not many Alphas are into beauty 'n stuff, y'know? It’s awesome you found something you like doing.”

Arthur slowly opened his eyes once more, peering up at Alfred through those thick blonde lashes of his with an almost questioning look.

Shit… Was he supposed to say something else?!

“You’d look really pretty in make-up.” The American added.

Arthur frowned and reached out to grab at the other’s hair, pulling at it with a hiss. “What a dick!” He riposted, his blush spreading across his cheeks. “What are you trying to say?!”

Alfred grabbed at the other’s wrists to stop the motion, “Jeez, that’s not what I meant!” He protested, “Look, I don’t care what you do in your spare time or whatever, but I think you’re handsome with or without make-up.”

Arthur froze, slowly releasing the blonde tufts within his grasp and shielding Alfred from his line of vision. “I’d call you charming but you’re really just a dork.” He muttered.

Maybe that was an insult, maybe not, but nothing could deny the beaming smile on Alfred’s face when he heard those words. Perhaps they sounded harsh or mean, but he knew very well by now that they were full of good intention.

Within moments, he had pulled Arthur into his arms, smothering his face with all sorts of kisses, and whispering soft 'you’re beautiful’s between each one.

The two Alphas had had a wonderful night.


End file.
